Everything happens for a reason
by ruthie-camden-Brewer
Summary: I changed the title from gabi gone bad.After Troy left for a vacation in Canada Gabi was acting like normal. But when he comes back he finds out that she is a cheerleader. and Chad and Taylor have a little secret as well. What will Troy do to get Gabi bac
1. Surprises, Surprises

**Hope ya luv dis story**

Gabi gone bad

"Troy's back!" Chad said as he ran up to Troy.

"Hey what's up? How was your vacation?" Jason added as he walked up to Troy with a basketball in one hand and Kelsi in the other.

"It was good. I missed Gabi though. Where is she?" Everyone either looked down at their feet or of to the side.

"What's the matter? Is she okay! Hello people! I'm still here! Will somebody please tell me where my- whoa! Gabi….Is that you!" He said looking at Gabriella as she walked to her locker in a cheerleading uniform with pom-poms in hand.

"Ya, who else were you expecting!" Gabi said as she pulled him into one of the best kisses they had ever had.

"Well, gotta go to practice. Bye guys and I'll see _you _later." Gabi said pushing on his chest with her pointer finger while walking away.

"What's up with her?" Troy asked quizzically.

"She's a cheerleader. When you left she was bored and scholastic decathlon and spring musical were in their off seasons. She saw cheerleading tryout flyers, went for it and made it. She still talks to us just not as much," Sharpay said as Zeke had his arm around her,

"She went all snobby on us and now we hardly see her. She only socializes with Alina, Carmen, Kellie, Jacklyn, Christinya, Jazmine, Bayley, Justine, Alexa, Madison, and Cassi. And of course the Football and Basketball Players!" Sharpay finished her sentence while filing her nails really hard.

"Sharpay! Sharpay! You're going file your nails off!" Kelsi said stopping Sharpay.

"I'm sorry. It's just that whenever I try to be nice something goes wrong. Maybe I should just start being mean again!"

"Ya, but then you'd miss this!" Zeke said kissing Sharpay.

"Very true!"

"What are we gonna do. It's not the same without Gabriella." Kelsi said looking at Troy.

"What!"

"It's your fault. You help us get Gabriella back, lunkhead!" Taylor said grabbing Troy by the collar.

"Ok! Ok! I don't know what to do though! And could you let go of me it hurts!" Troy said trying get Taylor to let go off his shirt.

"Sorry. But seriously it is your fault and I blame you!" Taylor said walking away with Chad.

"Later!" He said as he was practically being pulled on the ground because she was pulling him

The bell rang

"Lets go to workout!"


	2. Taylors secret

Chapter 2 GGB

Lunch

"So…… Is anyone willing to try the back handspring at after school practice or do I have to do it?" Alina asked as she looked in her mirror.

"I can do it." Gabi said twisting her hair and popping her gum.

Troy walked over to the table. "Hey Gabi can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure…Speak!" She said looking at him annoyingly.

"Alone!"

"Oh! Okay," She said taking his hand and pulling him with her.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?"

"I was actually hoping to ask you why you became a cheerleader. You've changed a lot, I mean Taylor Chad and the rest of the gang hasn't been the same without you."

"Don't you like the new me babe?" she said twirling around.

"Yes, you look beautiful, but you don't talk to the gang anymore and they miss you. So do I."

"Fine…um, why don't you and the gang come over to my house at 5:30!"

"Okay. Hey, I love you

"I lover you too!"

At Gabi's house

Everyone was silent.

"So… what do you guys wanna talk about?" Gabi asked while twisting her hair…again.

Everybody was still silent.

"Hello!" Gabi said looking at them annoyingly while waiting for Troy.

"We're gonna wait for Troy to get here!" Taylor yelled, "Sorry."

"No it's my fault." Gabi said looking at her feet.

"Chad can I talk to you outside please!" Taylor said motioning for Chad to follow her.

"When are we gonna tell them?" She said sadly

"Today. What you don't wanna tell 'em today?" Chad said confusingly.

"Yes, No, I don't know! This is confusing. This wasn't supposed to happen! Everyone expects so much from me. Like my mom 'Taylor, you are going to go to one of those Ivy League colleges.' It's not fair." Taylor said crying while sitting on the swing in Gabi's backyard.

"It's gonna be okay." Chad said comforting her. Then the doorbell rang.

"That must be Troy." Taylor said wiping the tears off of her cheeks and sniffling.

"Let's go inside." Chad said taking her by the hand and taking her inside.

"Tay, are you okay?" Kelsi said worried.

"Oh I'm fine." She said reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Gabi said looking at her the same way.

"Yeah! Thanks Kels, Thanks Gabs!" She said smiling knowing that Gabi was coming back. Slowly but she was coming back.

'I wanna tell them, but what would they think of me and Chad if I do tell them? Will they treat us the same after? I mean they _are_ our best friends. Maybe we should wait until this whole thing with Gabi blows over. But what happens if they find out by then and it's still not over. I'm gonna tell them.' Taylor thought as she leaned over to Chad.

"Chad?" Taylor said whispering to Chad.

"Yeah?" Chad whispered back.

"I'm gonna tell them."

"Are you sure?" Chad said returning to his normal voice.

"Yeah." Taylor said returning to her normal voice, too.

"Guys, Chad and I have something to tell you." Taylor said smiling

"What is it?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm…."

R&R Please!


	3. Thats not how it was supposed to happen

Chapter3

Just as she was about to say their secret she fainted.

"OH MY GOD! TAYLOR!" Gabi yelled

"Troy call an ambulance!" Kelsi said tossing Troy Gabi's home phone.

"Hello! Ummm, yeah I need an ambulance to 324 maple drive please, Thank you," He hung up the phone, "They'll be here as fast as they can in which should very fast considering that she lives very close to the hospital.

They heard sirens blaring and then tires screeching and coming to a stop.

"What happened?" One of them asked.

"She fainted!" Sharpay said freaking out.

"Ok calm down miss"

"I'll try!"

"Ok can you meet us down at the hospital?"

"Yes." Chad said watching them put Taylor into the ambulance.

"Ok. I'll see you there. And Ummm, mam, deep breaths!" He said walking away.

"I know!"  
"Lets go." troy said heading out to his escalade.

Surprisingly everyone fit and they went to the hospital. Chad filled out the forms and everyone waited for them to see what was wrong with Taylor. A half an hour later the Doctor came out and everyone paid very close attention.

"Chad Danforth?" She called out.

"That's me!" He said raising his hand.

"Can I speak to you?"

"Speak freely"

"Taylor and the twins are fine. She was just under too much pressure."

The gang just stared at Chad.

"Can I go in and see her?" Chad asked nervously

"Yes. I'll be checking on some of my patients, so if you need me just call a nurse and she'll page me." She said looking at her clipboard and walking away.

"Thank you." He said as he ran into the room.

They all walked in the room and saw Taylor laying there with her hands on her stomach.

"Taylor why didn't you tell us earlier?" Gabi said looking at Taylor.

"Because I didn't know what you were going to think about me and Chad after we told you about Miley and Junior." She said with a tear running down her cheek.

"Taylor, we're your best friends. This, they, are not gonna stop us from being your best friends either. Yeah it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it doesn't matter! We will always be there for you." Sharpay said. The gang was really surprised to hear that coming from Sharpay, too.

"Thanks guys." She said hugging all of them.

"Sooo, Miley and Junior, huh? I love the names." Kelsi said slightly crying

"Thanks!" Taylor said

Thanx for all da grate reviewz! And yes Its was wat u all were expecting! Tayz pregnant! I got Miley from the show Hannah Montana and My broz name Iz Junior! anywayz Thanx

Love, Shelbz


End file.
